


Unexpected Change

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Becoming Parents, Established Relationship, It it what it is xD, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, I’m sorry if it isn’t.. I was trying a little something different *hides away*
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Song Gunhee | #GUN
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I’m sorry if it isn’t.. I was trying a little something different *hides away*

It's the day after Jinae went to the hospital, Bora is quiet. She's staying with her uncles, she slowly comes out of her room. She's only seven but, it's like she knows that her mother isn't going to be okay. She seeks comfort from her uncle, who is more than happy to help. They hold each other as they lay on the couch, which is where they fall asleep. The next morning Gunhee finds them like that, he smiles a little as he takes a photo. He finishes getting ready for work, just as he's about to leave. He places a kiss on his forehead, ”I’ll see you later.” 

Jooheon doesn't say anything but, he does smile a little. He waits for a few minutes before getting up, he makes sure not to wake Bora. Simply letting her sleep a little longer, then it's his turn to get ready. He gently wakes her up ”I’ll take you to see grandma,” it wasn't hard to tell she's excited. She doesn't take long to get changed, he stayed at his mother's place for a few minutes. ”I’ll see you this afternoon” she gives him a hug, before he leaves. They're all aware of the situation, they know that Jinae might not make it.

A few days later Jooheon wakes up to his phone going off, he doesn't take in what his mother is telling him at first. After a few minutes he says; ”wait what,” she takes a deep breath. _”Jinae has slipped into a coma,”_ he couldn't believe it. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Two weeks have gone by and, they haven't heard anything good about Jinae. Gunhee was home a little early, when his phone goes off he knows it's not good. It's the news they've been waiting for and, also dreading to hear. Jinae didn't make it, he holds it together as he hangs up. It's about half an hour later Jooheon walks in, with Bora. She heads to her room to get changed, Jooheon finds his husband in the kitchen. He also finds it unusual that he's quiet, ”what's wrong” he took a deep breath. ”I’ve got some bad news,” Jooheon knew.

”No, no” he cries a little ”I’m sorry she didn't make it,” Gunhee holds him ”I can't believe it.” Bora comes out of her room, she knew immediately. They sit on the couch, she curls up in Jooheon’s arms. Gunhee does his best to comfort them, after a while she asks; “can I live here forever.” It’s what Jooheon wants more than anything, it’s not like her dad is around. He looks at his husband “we could adopt her,” Gunhee thinks about it. “It’s not a bad idea, I’ll look into it” they know not to tell his mother yet. She has enough to deal with at the moment, over the next few days Bora pretty much stays with her uncle.

At the funeral Gunhee held onto her, since Jooheon was a mess. It was a lovely service, afterwards they had a little get together. Two days later they went to Jinae’s house, to go through a few things. Bora went through her stuff, taking what she wanted. Gunhee was with his mother in law, helping her go through paperwork. It’s there he finds her will stating that, she wanted him and Jooheon to look after Bora. During the holidays a couple of weeks later, they begin to sort out the paperwork to adopt her.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A month later.

It’s a quiet day. Jooheon has the day off which, worked out well since Bora wasn’t feeling well. He spent the day making sure she was okay, they mostly watched movies in the lounge room. With Bora lying on the couch with one of favourite blankets, it doesn’t take much before she falls asleep. It’s just before four when Gunhee comes home. It’s obvious something good happened, since he’s smiling a little. They went outside to talk “I have some news,” Jooheon smiles a little “what is it.” It falls quiet for a moment.

“It’s official we are now legally Bora’s parents,” Jooheon feels so happy. He’s lost for words Gunhee pulls, him into his arms. Nothing could be better, nothing could ruin this moment. It feels like a weight has been lifted, a few days after. They receive a visit from Bora’s biological father, who is a little clueless. Jooheon talks to him out the back, “where is your sister I’ve been trying to call her. I’ve gone by the house and, I find it’s been sold.” He took a deep breath “Jinae died almost two months ago,” that was a shock.

“What’s going to happen to Bora,” “you don’t have to worry about that. Gunhee and I adopted her,” that’s not what he wanted to hear. Taeyong didn’t look happy, “did you really expect something different. She doesn’t know you since, you left when she was two.” It falls quiet a few minutes later he leaves, Jooheon walks back inside and, finds Bora asleep in Gunhee’s arms. He can’t help but, smile they know things will get better. It takes a while before Bora, becomes happy again. It also takes some time before, she gets used to calling them dad.

It’s not hard to tell she’s a little hesitant about, asking them for things. Like asking if her friends can stay over, or if she can go there. Things change a little one Friday afternoon, Bora was happy as they picked her up from school. It wasn’t hard to tell she was excited about something, “it’s my friends birthday tomorrow. And she’s having a big party,” it fell quiet “I’m guessing it be a sleepover party.” The smile she had said it all, as they arrive home Gunhee says; “I can tell you will have a lot of fun.” Bora giggles as she heads to her room.

Knowing that she will be having fun tomorrow night, it seems that they both have the same idea. They can have their own kind of fun, since they don’t always have the time. It was around twelve the next day, when Jooheon took Bora to her friend’s place. She was full of energy which probably wouldn’t last long, when he got back home. Gunhee had prepared a few things, to make their evening perfect. He had setup the sofa bed, Jooheon couldn’t believe it. He smiled like an idiot “you are amazing,” it fell quiet Gunhee smiles proudly.

“I wanted things to be perfect” he also had a plan, for their snacks and, movies. As they relaxed with the first movie, Jooheon was more than happy to lay in Gunhee’s arms. The only time they would move was, when the movie was over or when they needed food. 


End file.
